Life With Me
by Junko Hinakama
Summary: Hidup bersama seorang Psikopat memang tidak mudah. Tetapi itulah yang dihadapi Shion Kaito, dia harus merawat serta memulihkan keadaan seorang Psikopat perempuan bernama Hatsune Miku, Miku sudah melakukan banyak pembunuhan. Kaito yang rupanya jatuh cinta dengan Miku merawat Miku dengan penuh kasih sayang sampai kondisi Miku benar benar pulih. Saat Miku sudah pulih, Kaito menyatak


Summary : Hidup bersama seorang Psikopat memang tidak mudah. Tetapi itulah yang dihadapi Shion Kaito, dia harus merawat serta memulihkan keadaan seorang Psikopat perempuan bernama Hatsune Miku, Miku sudah melakukan banyak pembunuhan. Kaito yang rupanya jatuh cinta dengan Miku merawat Miku dengan penuh kasih sayang sampai kondisi Miku benar benar pulih. Saat Miku sudah pulih, Kaito menyatakan perasaannya kepada Miku, Miku menerima Kaito menjadi kekasihnya. Akhirnya Kaito dan Miku menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun hanya sebentar karena terjadi sebuah pembunuhan dan menjadikan Miku dan Kaito sebagai targetnya. Akankah mereka selamat ?

Karakter

-Shion Kaito & Kaiko

-Kagamine Len & Rin

-Kamui Gakupo & Gakuko

-Hatsune Miku & Mikuo

-Megurine Luka

-Megoid Gumo

-Megpoid Gumi

-Kagami Rinto

-Sakine Meiko

Note:

-Tempat pemulihan disini adalah tempat pemulihan untuk Psikopat perempuan. Bangunannya mirip sekolah gitu, ada lorongnya. Namanya Rehabilitation DaysCare #anehya

-Seragam kerjanya itu baju bebas lho, jangan salah

-Marga Gumo & Rinto sengaja diubah agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman terhadap Gumi, Len & Rin. Disangkanya nanti saudara yang hilang #jduak #dihajarGumo&Rinto

Pairing : Miku x Kaito & Gakupo x Gumi

**Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media & Yamaha**

**A Vocaloid FanFiction By Ritachi-San Uchiha**

**Warning : Typo, Crack Pairing, Alternate Universe, Out Of Character**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice Of Life, Gore, Action**

**Pairing : Miku x Kaito & Gakupo x Gumi**

* * *

**Life With Me, Chapter 1**

Menyesal, mungkin itulah perasaan yang tergambarkan ketika kita menyetujui ketika merawat seorang pasien Psikopat. Namun kata itu tidak ada di Kamus Hidup Shion Kaito, seorang perawat pasien Psikopat, Kaito jatuh cinta kepada pasiennya sendiri, Hatsune Miku. Dia telah merawat Miku selama satu tahun ini. Sebenarnya Kaito memang sudah tahu apa resiko mencintai seorang Hatsune Miku. Tetapi, cinta itu memang buta, Kaito tidak bisa membuang jauh – jauh perasaannya terhadap Miku. Rupanya gadis berambut hijau tosca itu telah merebut hatinya.

Di suatu pagi hari yang cerah, Kaito bersiap – siap ke tempat kerjanya jam 06.30. Seperti biasa, dia berangkat sepagi itu karena memang tempat kerjanya cukup jauh sehingga memakan waktu satu jam. Lagipula dia memakai kendaraan umum, padahal jam masuk kerjanya adalah jam 07.30.

Saat sudah di tempat kerjanya, dia bertemu teman kerja sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, Kagami Rinto, "Rinto!" sapa si cowok berambut biru itu

"Hai Kaito, apa kabarmu ?" balas si cowok berambut kuning ini

"Kabarku baik baik saja, kalau kabarmu ?"

"Aku juga baik"

"Rinto, apa kau menemukan kesulitan saat menghadapi Luka ?"

"Sebenarnya baik – baik saja. Terkadang Luka memang agresif dan brutal ketika mendengar, melihat, atau mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luki ?"

"Luki ?" heran si cowok penyuka es krim ini

"Belum aku jelaskan kepadamu ya. Luki Megurine itu kakak Luka, Luki bunuh diri, tidak tahu kenapa alasannya kenapa. Luka yang awalnya gadis ceria dan periang berubah menjadi agresif dan pemarah serta brutal karena tertekan oleh kematian kakaknya. Dia menjadi seorang Psikopat karena Stress, tapi saat. ini kondisinya sudah mulai pulih. Aku mengetahuinya…"

"Karena Luka adalah teman masa kecilku"

"Bukankah kita selalu bersama ? Dan aku tidak pernah melihat kau bersama Luka"

"Hehe, maafkan aku. Aku belum sempat mengenalkan Luka kepadamu, sebenarnya itu Luka teman saudaraku. Saudaraku tinggal di rumahku, Luka itu tinggalnya di samping rumahku. Jadinya saudaraku mengenalkan nya kepadaku"

"Siapa nama saudaramu ?"

"Kagami Lenka"

Ketika sudah sampai di tempat masing – masing, Rinto berbelok ke kiri dan Kaito berbelok ke kanan "Sampai jumpa lagi"

"Hai Kaito" sapa si perempuan berambut hijau tosca

"Hai juga Miku. O genki desu ka ?"

"O kage desu Kaito"

"Nah, kubawakan kue untukmu" ucap Kaito sembari menyerahkan sebuah kue nastar, dengan tempat berbentuk hati dilapisi kertas kado berwarna pink bercorak hati dan terletak pita di atasnya, "Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

"Kaito"

"Ya ?"

"Aku bosan. Bisakah kita bermain ?"

"Bermain apa ?"

"Apa sajalah" Kaito segera menarik lengan Miku dan membawanya ke suatu tempat

"Eh, kita mau kemana ?"

"Rahasia"

**To Be Continued**

Author : Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 nya, harus menghadapi rasa males bikin ini juga

Miku : AUTHOR! KENAPA KAU MENJADIKAN KU SEORANG PSIKOPAT! #Ngamuk

Author : Habis, kau saja yang cocok berperan dengan Kaito

Miku : NEGI ATTACK!

Author : Sayonara Readers #Lari


End file.
